Grineer
right|300px Los Grineer son los primeros enemigos encontrados por los recientemente despertados Tenno. Ellos utilizan una tecnología algo anticuada pero armas indudablemente efectivas. Mas de un Tenno ha caido por subestimar la puntería de los Lanceros Grineer con sus rifles Grakata cuando los escudos se estaban recargando. Para una persona normal, los Grineer son una raza de clones; productos de antiquísimas y casi olvidadas tecnologías. Copias de copias, los Grineer son producidos en masa, pero todos ellos son geneticamente defectuosos, su genoma (ADN) está dañado por culpa de los abusivos usos de la clonación utilizados para producir cada generación. Aun así, estos defectos se producen en masa al igual que los propios Grineer, permitiendoles una rápida adaptación y estandarización de tecnologias neuronales para suprimir tales defectos. Por tanto, se podría decir que los Grineer son mejores reparando cuerpos genéticamente dañados que para producir una nueva generación de cuerpos no dañados con los que puedan vivir. Su mundo de origen, es un polucionado y ecologicamente arruninado Planeta Tierra. Los Grineer son extremadamente xenofóbicos, odian a cualquier especie que no se parezca o sean ellos mismos. Según las ideologías Grineer, la unica civilización viva que debe quedar en el Sistema Solar debe ser el Imperio Grineer. El concepto "civil" para los Grineer no existe, puesto que todos los Grineer son militares y por lo tanto, el Imperio Grineer es enteramente militar, como no hay civiles Grineer, se ven obligados a subyugar y esclavizar planetas enteros para la fabricación de alimentos, armas, municiones, naves y vehiculos para su enorme ejercito. El numero de efectivos que tiene la armada Grineer no están claros, posiblemente sean millones o incluso mas. Aunque no lo parezca, la Tierra posiblemente esté llena de humanos esclavizados trabajando en minas, granjas y fábricas en propiedad del Imperio, así como Marte, Phobos, etc. Como ya se ha dicho, los Grineer incluso estando en la edad de oro de su poder, necesitan tecnología para suprimir los defectos de sus degenerados cuerpos e irónicamente la mayoría de esa tecnología viene de los Corpus, asumiendo el hecho de que los Grineer invaden activamente su territorio. Es razonable pensar que si los Corpus dejan de vender esa tecnología, los Grineer empezarán a perder poder rápidamente, dado que no podrán reparar los cuerpos de las nuevas generaciones. Aunque como dijo Alad V , "El beneficio nubla el sentimiento". Lo que quiere decir que aunque los Grineer y los Corpus combatan entre ellos, perder al principal cliente no seria una buena opción para los Corpus, ya que no tendrían beneficios económicos (recordemos que los Corpus son comerciantes). Por lo tanto, no podrían destruirse entre ellos, ya que dependen uno del otro. En la batalla, los Grineer utilizan la armadura pesada combinada con tácticas de evasión y emboscadas. Mientras que son débiles en solitario, en grupo son una verdadera amenaza, capacitados para crear verdaderas estampidas de balas mientras se cubren entre ellos. Sus tropas de élite usan armas más avanzadas, e incluso algunos utilizan armaduras especiales que les dan una pequeña ventaja. Weaponry right|300px Fittingly for a military power like the Grineer, they have developed a wide variety of weapons and equipment used in their ceaseless conflicts with the Tenno, Corpus y Infestación. This ranges from simple pistols to heavier rifles, shotguns, and machine guns; to missile launchers, flamethrowers, melee weapons with superheated surfaces, hydraulically-assisted axes, hammers y flail-like whips with hooked grinding blades. Grineer weaponry are largely conventional or industrial in operation. Grineer aesthetics tend to employ a curved, rounded and heavily plated spot-weld look. This is indicative of the extensive use of tough, temperature, and shock-resistant Ferrita y Placas de aleación used in Grineer construction and manufacturing. As opposed to weapons built by the Corpus, Grineer weaponry are not laboriously cast or machined for precision, but instead pressed from molds, quickly filed down, and assembled by the billions, designed with loose tolerances to streamline the process. Many Grineer weapons also lack full stocks, and instead rely on their wielder's augmented strength and heavy armor to absorb the recoil. Grineer weaponry are generally not designed to be used against the Grineer, since they are simply too heavy or large for other races to utilize without the aid of something like a Warframe. They are also less effective against the Grineer since they are primarily engineered to deal damage for use against Corpus shield systems and damage for use against the Infestación. Despite their manufacturing processes being centered around mass-production, Grineer engineers are fiendishly clever in incorporating unusual and unorthodox ideas and new technologies into their weaponry, even if such technology is something they are unfamiliar with. An example of this can be seen in Capitán Vor's Seer; this is a long-ranged pistol with sniper optics that incorporates Orokin technology. Other examples include the Jat Kittag - a Grineer warhammer that incorporates a series of jet engines to allow a more destructive impact. Despite the best efforts of the Lotus, the Grineer have recently developed primitive microwave and plasma-aided projectile weapons, as well as a rifle that fires guided projectiles. These weapons are reserved for the elite of the elites among the Grineer, such as the fearsome Nightwatch corps. Grineer Corps The Grineer military forces are divided into specialized corps depending on their field of operations and combat tasks. As a rule, they tend to be camouflaged for the environment they expect to be fighting in. Space Marines 50px|right The bulk of Grineer forces which are tasked with guarding Grineer minería y production facilities as well as manning their galeones. Basic in both armor and armaments, they are nonetheless among the most adaptable of the corps. Frontier 50px|right Grineer units specialized in the guerrilla combat of Tierra's vast overgrown forest and jungle areas. Drekar 50px|right Grineer marine units stationed at their deep sea laboratories on Tierra y Urano. Arid 50px|right Grineer units specialized in desert warfare such as at their colonies on Marte. Their combat gear has been adapted to the dusty environments with the addition of air filtration systems and sand catching fabrics. Colmillo 50px|right Grineer units adapted to the combat on wide open steppes such as the Las llanuras de Eidolon on Tierra as well as night time engagements. Generally equipped with longer-ranged weapons than the other corps. Nightwatch 50px|right A Grineer special operations crew tasked with elite assignments throughout the solar system. Rarely seen but well equipped, they use modified equipment to enhance their effectiveness. Kuva 50px|right The Grineer royal guard corps stationed at the Fortaleza Kuva tasked with protecting their Twin Queens. The only time they are assigned to other locations is during Kuva collection. Their equipment tends to favour stopping power over rate of fire. Enemigos Grineer have a dual classification system. Primarily, they are classified by their armor class - Light, Medium, and Heavy - which describe their base armor and their shared damage multipliers. Secondarily, they are classified by their role or engagement style. Light units primarily utilize melee weaponry and rush their attackers. Medium units use rifles and shotguns and tend to find good cover and engage at all ranges. Heavy units are normally outfitted with non-standard weapons (ex: Gorgon, Ogris etc.) and typically have various roles in combat based on their loadout. Light Light Grineer units mainly consist of melee units with decent damage and low durability. Some have special abilities. Carnicero= x200px|right |-|Filoardiente= x200px|right |-|Guardia= x200px|right |-|Puño de Combate= x200px|right |-|Escorpión= x200px|right |-|Lancero Protector= x200px|right Medio Medium troops make up the bulk of the Grineer army. They are not particularly dangerous when alone, but in groups they can pose a serious threat. Balista= x200px|left |-|Lancero de Élite= x200px|left |-|Eviscerador= x200px|left |-|Instigador= x200px|left |-|Lancero= x200px|left |-|Abrasador= x200px|left |-|Buscador= x200px|left |-|Soldado= x200px|left Pesado These units are the strongest and toughest of the Grineer. Apart from the Comandante Grineer, these units don't take advantage of cover. Most Heavy Grineer cannot seem to retaliate while under attack, showing a vulnerability to status effects; therefore it is possible to dispatch lone Heavy units easily with sustained firepower. Heavy units typically have significant base Health and armor. Alguacil= x200px|right |-|Bombardero= x200px|right |-|Comandante= x200px|right |-|Maestro Drahk= x200px|right |-|Artillero Pesado= x200px|right |-|Maestra Hyekka= x200px|right La Maestra Hyekka es un Grineer unit who can summon Hyekka, vicious quadruped cats that will attack their master's enemies. |-|Maníaco= x200px|right |-|Napalm= x200px|right |-|Nox= x200px|right Arena Executioners are Grineer warriors consigned to the service of Kela De Thaym, responsible for enforcing her rule in Rathuum. Armed with a variety of deadly weapons and skills, Executioners ensure that the accused on trial are given swift and brutal deaths. Utilidad The utility enemies of the Grineer are dangerous in their own right, such as the Rodillo, one of the most infamously annoying enemies in the game. |-|Trampa de arco= x200px|left |-|Drahk= x200px|left |-|Hyekka= thumb|x200px|left |-|Lapa= x200px|left |-|Bombardero Maníaco= x200px|left |-|Portador de energía= x200px|left |-|Regulador= x200px|left |-|Rodillo= x200px|left |-|Barra de sensores= x200px|left |-|Objetivo Grineer= x200px|left |-|Guardia Grineer= x200px|left Gules |-|Gules= Archwing These are troops which are deployed in the Archwing game mode. Dreg= x200px|right |-|Lancero Dreg= x200px|right |-|Dreg Temporal= x200px|right |-|Ogma= x200px|right |-|Dargyn= x200px|right |-|Instigador Dargyn= x200px|right |-|Dargyn Blindado= x200px|right |-|Instigador Dargyn Blindado= x200px|right Submersibles These troops appear in the Submersible Archwing portions of the Laboratorio submarino Grineer tileset. Draga= x200px|right |-|Draga Darek= x200px|right |-|Draga de Choque= x200px|right |-|Sikula= x200px|right Jefes Los Jefes are officers within the Grineer faction. Capitán Vor= x200px|left |-|Consejero Vay Hek= x200px|left |-|General Sargas Ruk= x200px|left |-|Los tres Grustrag= x200px|left |-|Kela De Thaym= x200px|left |-|Teniente Lech Kril= x200px|left |-|Sprag= x200px|left |-|Tyl Regor= x200px|left |-|Ven'kra Tel= x200px|left Defensas Various defenses are utilized by the Grineer, ranging from pre-spawned turrets or inflatable, deployable cover. Pompa= 200px|left |-|Rampart= 200px|left Curiosidades *Before was implemented, the Grineer troops used to speak fluent English, which was then changed to the Grineer language in order to retain the lore of the Grineer aggressively disliking anything not Grineer. **One of the more infamous voice lines from pre-Update 10 Grineer was "Combat formation Bravo!". It was jokingly explained by a DE staff member that a key requirement of Formation Bravo is to never mention anyone's mother. Other joking fan interpretations of Formation Bravo refer to the "enemy tower" bug, where enemies would spawn on each other's heads. **Other popular lines from pre-Update 10 were "Stay close to the walls." and "Hey, leave my mother out of this." *So far, the Grineer are the only voiced faction to have a strong direct aggression against the Tenno, speaking their name during their attacks in their language. **They also have been heard saying Waframe, as in Warframe, when spotting one themselves. **The same applies to many phrases the Grineer use, such as yelling "attaf!" instead of "attack!" and "ket clem!" instead of "get them!" (The Grineer word "clem" has been created into a fictional fan character whose name is the word itself. DE has stated in a Devstream that he is the Medallion Merchant for the Steel Meridian in their syndicate room as well.) Clem was later added to the game as a full character. **In essence, Grineer still speak English, but since Update 10, it has been adjusted to account for their decaying flesh and how that might affect their speech, essentially giving them a speech impediment. **In a Devstream, DE has stated that the Grineer are British. However, this might only be a joke regarding their language and their loyalty to the Twin Queens. They also share similarities to the Lasrian troops from Dark Sector. *When playing an Invasion mission, while the player has sided with the Grineer, they still will cry out quotes like Tenno Scum, because although the AI is allied with the player the voice choices still do not alter. The same goes with Sombras Grineer, shouting at other Grineer the same anti-Tenno aggressive lines. *The Corpus nicknamed the Grineer as the "dogs", not because of their degraded appearances but to their aspect of extreme servitude towards their leaders (and possibly creators), the Twin Queens. This was mentioned by Alad V during Operación: El dilema de Gradivus. *Their name "Grineer" seems to be a portmanteau of the words "Genetically" and "Re-engineer" which makes sense given the lore behind them. **The name "Grineer" may also be derived from the title of a folkloric monster known as ''Seigneur du grenier, ''a French version of the Bogeyman myth. *In , the female Grineer received an audio overhaul. Speaking in a deeper and more aggressive tone, with long pauses and slurs, adding viability to their genetic deterioration. *Despite the Grineer being a xenophobic race, in the trailer for Vor's Prize, which was shown at the end of Devstream 32, Capitán Vor and the Twin Queens are heard speaking in English. General Sargas Ruk y a number of other notable Grineer speak the language as well. *As evidenced by Grineer Lancero's Impronta de síntesis, the Grineer existed in the same time period as the Orokin. This is further confirmed by the Arid Eviscerator's imprint, which also confirms the Orokin created the Grineer for slave labor. **The Operador will also mention that "the Grineer used to be builders." *According to the Landing Craft's Scanner, the Grineer use Solar Rails, possibly in a sort of ongoing partnership with the Corpus (who are known to be the faction controlling the transport network) or a faction of them; while the Rail Control dispatcher's voice sounds closer to Corpus, he always closes his communications with "Glory To The Queens". They also control mining colonies by attacking them and killing anyone that opposes them (e.g. Rebels). *For some reason most all of the Drekar Grineer units have the Operador eye guard cosmetic on their left eye. *In a new Warframe trailer aired during TennoCon 2019, a Grineer depicted in the trailer shows no sign of genetic deterioration, whose concept art was later shown during Devstream 129. **The event in the trailer is presumably at least a millennia before the Tenno went into their long stasis sleep and awakened at the current timeline. Historial de actualizaciones *Tusk units introduced in Las llanuras de Eidolon. *Kuva units introduced in the Fortaleza Kuva. *Drekar units introduced in the Laboratorio submarino Grineer tileset on Urano. *Frontier units introduced in the Bosque Grineer tileset on Tierra. *All Grineer now speak “Grineer”, a language capable of communicating their barbaric ways! *Added all-new Male and Female Grineer combat VO! *Arid units introduced in the Asentamiento Grineer tileset on Marte. }} Véase también *Lenguaje Grineer *Comportamiento enemigo, including tips and tricks on how to know your enemy. en:Grineer Categoría:Razas Categoría:Grineer Categoría:Facción